


Invitations

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning and Fang send out their wedding invites to their friends who don't know they're engaged...or dating. FLight. A series of (short) shorts on how each character would react.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

**Hope**

After a long day of work, Hope closed the door to his apartment and sighed. That had to have been one of the most arduous days of his career.

Not even taking off his jacket, he collapsed on the couch. His hands fumbled for the remote to the television. He flicked on the news, and lazily stared at the news anchor.

Twenty minutes later, Hope finally had the energy (And motivation) to get up and take care of things. He threw a microwavable dinner in, and collected the mail from the mailbox outside of his apartment.

Setting his processed feast down, Hope flicked through the mail with the news droning on in the background.

"Bills," sighed Hope. He tossed the few letters aside that asked for his money. He'd worry about those tomorrow.

His eyes fell onto the letter from Alyssa. Hope broke out into a grin. Letters from his energetic girlfriend were the best kind of mail to receive.

He'd save the best letter for last.

Then the young man's eyes fell onto an odd envelope. Plain, white and unadorned, it teased Hope's curiosity. The letter had his name on it, written in familiar handwriting.

"I've seen that writing before," Hope said aloud. He stretched his mind in an attempt to recall said information, but failed.

"Only one way to find out," he decided, and set to opening the curious letter. With little difficulty, he ripped the envelope open.

Already, he could feel the photograph paper before he saw it. _An invitation,_ Hope realized, surprised. At the top, he saw 'Save the date!' written in fancy cursive.

Hope pulled the card out, and the first thing he saw was Lightning's smiling face.

That alone would have been surprising enough. But when Hope's eyes trailed to the right, he saw Fang.

Lightning and Fang? Together? Getting married?

Hope didn't even know they were dating!

The smaller pictures that were collaged around the big, central one were ignored by the young man. Instead, he dropped the card and dove toward the phone.

Literally.

Rapidly dialing, Hope began to first step to unraveling the mystery: calling Lightning to figure out what the _hell_ was going on.


	2. Sazh

**Sazh**

After a long day with Dajh, Sazh finally sat down at the dinner table to look at the mail. His son had nearly worn him out alongside his baby chocobo.

It was at that moment that Sazh truly felt his years. But at least his hair hadn't gone grey.

Yet.

The older man pushed aside the newspaper. The news could wait, nor was Sazh in the mood for all the depressing stories in the paper after such a fulfilling day with his son.

So instead, he subjected himself to leafing through the numerous advertisements. Everything from discounted car washes to chocobo food.

"How in hell do they know this much about me?" Sazh mumbled. "They know what I'm going to do before I do it!"

The disturbed Sazh was very pleased to finally get to a letter that wasn't a bill, trying to sell him something, or asking for donations.

"Idiots didn't put my last name on here!" Sazh gasped, finding that the envelope was only addressed to 'Sazh.'

Grumbling, the man ripped open the envelope with practiced ease. Out fell an invitation.

To one wedding belonging to Lightning and Fang.

"Damn, soldier girl," Sazh couldn't help but blurt out. He glanced around to make sure his son hadn't heard his remark.

"Never seen her that happy," he mused, squinting his eyes. "…is she giving Fang a piggyback ride?" Sazh asked the air in disbelief.


	3. Vanille

**Vanille**

Vanille didn't always get mail. But when she did, it was from Fang.

Whenever she got a letter from her sister, Vanille set everything else aside. Family had and always would be important to her.

But what raised an eyebrow this time, was the envelope. It was…fancy. The kind with artistic edges and wavy lines.

Everything about it screamed, 'Not from Fang!'

Nevertheless, after retrieving the letter from her mailbox, the book Vanille had been read was set aside. All distractions were dimmed as she tore open the envelope with gusto.

"OH MY GOSH!" she screamed. Had she lived anywhere aside from the top floor of her apartment building, she'd have gotten complaints from every tenant.

On the collage invitation, Lightning and Fang had their heads pressed together. The words above their head nearly gave Vanille a heart attack.

A wedding between her sister and one of her best friends?

And she hadn't known!?

Vanille had half a mind to crumple up the invitation in fury. Instead, she pulled out her cellphone and called her sister.

It rang

And it rang.

It rang some more.

Ringing.

"Sorry I couldn't answer the phone right now," Fang's voice said apologetically. "Leave me a message, and I'll get back to you soon."

_Beeeeeeeep!_

"OERBA YUN FANG! You better call me right now!" screeched the younger woman.


	4. Snow

**Snow**

Yawning, Snow dropped the mail on the table. Serah had already gone to work. Her job as a teacher demanded she leave quite early.

Snow couldn't fathom how that when he were a kid, he'd _enjoyed_ waking up that early.

Forgoing food for the moment, the giant man busied himself with the mail. He pushed all the money related notices to the side. Serah was the teacher, she knew math. Snow despised numbers.

Heroes don't have time for math, after all.

He turned to the only letter spared from his purge. It was an embroidered fancy thing that Snow would never have expected to come their way.

Snow's eyes were drawn to the front of the envelope. It was addressed to 'Serah Farron and Snow Villiers.'

"Don't they know her name changed?" Snow mumbled aloud. Shrugging, he tore the envelope apart hoping he wouldn't damage whatever was inside.

Out tumbled an invitation. But this was something he never thought he'd see in his life.

Lighting Farron on the front of a wedding invitation.

Next to _Oerba Yun Fang._

Snow stared.

He stared and stared, unable to comprehend what his eyes saw.

And then he stared some more.

It wasn't the picture of Lightning and Fang smiling with their heads touching that drew his eyes. Nor was it Lightning giving Fang a piggyback.

No, it was the picture of them kissing while Fang was buried in the sand with Lightning laying on top.

Snow's brain stopped functioning for a short period of time.

The blond man sat at the table for a long time before moving.


	5. Serah

**Serah**

Serah arrived home after a rather short day of work. For once, she wasn't needed after school for an extended period of time.

"Snow?" she called, stepping into their house. She received no response, and figured her husband must have gotten a call from his job.

She yelped when walking into the kitchen to see Snow sitting at the table, in absolute silence. "Snow?" she voiced, her tone shaking with adrenalin.

Her husband made no response. Serah's eyes narrowed in on the letter in his hand. Reaching over, she snatched it out of his tight grip.

Her bag dropped on the floor.

One hand flew up to her mouth in shock.

Lightning, _her sister,_ was getting married to Fang?

When did they get engaged?

When did they start dating?

When did they stop hating each other?

Serah felt lied to.

On a mission, she picked up the telephone. Calmly, she dialed her sister.

Once it rang and went to voicemail, Serah pulled out her sweetest sister voice and said, "Oh, sister dearest? I do believe we have something very important to discuss at your earliest convenience. Do call me, _Lightning."_

She hung up. Inwardly, Serah took some satisfaction that Lightning would probably stiffen in fear from Serah not using 'Claire.'

But how the hell had they kept this secret?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter!


	6. Lightning and Fang

**Lightning and Fang**

"I have fifty seven missed calls from Vanille," Fang laughed as she leaned closer to her fiancée. "Every one of them with a voicemail of her screaming at me."

"Is it happy-Vanille-screaming?" Lightning asked.

Fang furrowed her eyebrows, "You know, I can't tell. Usually, I can. But whatever the reason, it's like she's so angry but happy at the same time."

"Typical Vanille," the pink haired woman leaned into Fang. "So indecisive."

"At least I don't have a sister complex," teased Fang.

Lightning rolled her eyes, "That stopped being funny years ago."

"Not to me!"

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm your idiot," Fang's voice dropped an octave.

Lightning raised an eyebrow, "Should I be aroused, or concerned?"

"Both?"

"We'll go with that," Lightning laughed.

"How many missed calls do you have?" Fang asked.

"Only two," she said, while Fang puffed her chest out in triumph. "One from Hope that sounds like he's questioning existence, and then the one from Serah."

"How's that one?"

"She called me Lightning," the pink haired woman said, curling her legs up next to her body.

Fang hugged her tighter, "Aw, you're going to get thrashed when you next talk to her!"

"A real wife would support me," Lightning frowned.

Fang winked, "And a real girlfriend wouldn't want to keep a relationship secret from all their friends and family for three years."

Lightning smiled, "Admit it, this is worth it."

"Truth," Fang laughed. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces. Hell, I wish I could see how they all reacted."

"Bet Snow was completely baffled," Lightning daydreamed.

"Hey. No cheating on me with Snow," Fang called out.

"You sure know how to make me go from smiling to wanting to puke in mere moments."

"That's a wife's duty. Being an emotional manipulator."

"I'll figure out some way to get you back."

"No you won't. I'm too sexy."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Only to less sexy individuals. But that's okay, I'll still love you."

"I'm going to make you sleep on the couch," Lightning said.

Fang hugged her tightly, "As if you could fall asleep without my arms around you."

Lightning opened her mouth to respond, but couldn't bring herself to deny the statement. For it was indeed true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
